Conventionally, electric vehicles and hybrid vehicles are provided with a vehicle approach notification sound generating apparatus that generates a pseudo sound (vehicle approach notification sound) in order to make pedestrians recognize approach of own vehicles, and an example of the apparatus is a vehicle approach notification sound generating apparatus that controls a reach distance of a vehicle approach notification sound according to a vehicle speed (for example, see Patent Document 1).
In Patent Document 1, when a vehicle travels at a high speed, a vehicle approach notification sound is switched into a high tone so that a reach distance is lengthened. On the other hand, when the vehicle travels at a low speed, the vehicle approach notification sound is switched into a low tone so that the reach distance is shortened.